Ikuto in Heat
by Hachimisu
Summary: When spring comes around, cats go into heat. Ikuto is no exception. Amuto lemon. ONESHOT COLLECTION
1. Wave 1: Kanetsu

**Hey everyone~ This is my first ever Shugo Chara! story and my very first time posting anything on FF. So I'm kind of excited. ^^ This one was inspired by one of the mini comics at the back of the third book. It's supposed to be a one-shot, but if you guys want me to extend it or give me ideas for it, I'd love to hear about them. It's my very first lemon too, so go easy on me. I'll also take requests, so feel free to contact me. =3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Shugo Chara! or the respective characters, nor do I make any money off of this story. That would be super cool, though.**

**__________________________________________________**

The warm light flooded the room, filling it with color as soon as the bubblegum-haired girl flipped the switch. Her heavy lids squinted shut to shield her honey eyes from the sudden brightness. She leaned against the wall for support before stumbling back to her bed, falling back onto the cool sheets.

She sighed in a desperate attempt to release the tension built up inside her body. Nothing. There was no reason for her to be lying awake past three on a Friday night. Easter's activities had hit a record low, and things were going great with Tadase. Yet here she was, wide awake on a weekend.

She rolled onto her stomach and sighed again. She nuzzled the soft blanket with her face, burying it into the sheets. This was unfair. How could her mind be so awake when her body wanted nothing more than to be asleep?

A knock at her balcony door instantly shot her eyes open. Who could possibly be awake at a time like this? She sat up and looked back at the glass door, taking in the navy blue hair and the needy look in the eyes of the boy who stood before her. Of course. But…why did he look so desperate? And why were his kitty ears out?

"Amu~ Amu, let me in!" His voice came out as a whiny moan. He pawed at the glass, desperate to get inside. "Amu~"

She quickly got up and unlocked the door. Anything to keep him quiet. Even if her parents weren't home and Ami was at a sleepover, he was yelling loud enough to wake the neighbors.

"What?!" It came out a whispered yell as Ikuto let himself into the warm room, now free from the cold night air. He grabbed her wrist as he strode past her before flopping himself down onto her bed, pulling her down onto it with him. "Ikuto, if you don't start explaining yourself right now, I swear I'll- mm!"

Her words were cut off as he pulled her down into a kiss. He held the kiss as his hands slid down her body, eventually stopping at her hips. He grabbed them and moved her so that she was now lying on top of him on the bed. The warmth of his body on hers _did _feel nice, something she would only admit to herself much later on, but even so she pulled away and broke the kiss.

"Ikuto! What are you doing?" Her attempt to keep her voice hushed failed, her question coming out in a muted yell. His hands wrapped around her back, holding her in place as she tried to pull back.

"A-Amu…I'm in heat…I need you." His hands slid down her back until they reached the hem of her shirt, lifting it so they could slide underneath. He pulled her closer, stealing another kiss from her before she had time to react.

"You're…in heat?" Her expression softened as she remembered what he was talking about. He had said something about this before, and that it was going to happen soon. She hadn't taken him seriously when he'd said that earlier, mostly because she thought he was kidding. It was then that she remembered how serious he said that it was, how desperate he became when this happened.

Something hard pressing against her bottom interrupted her thoughts. She looked back between them to see the growing bulge in his pants pressing against her. "I-Ikuto, is that…?"

He gave an emotionless chuckle, the expression on his face unchanging. "You hadn't noticed it before?" His hands stopped dangerously close to her breasts, eliciting a slight gasp from her. "So are you going to help me out or not? I need you."

She glanced away from him, not wanting to look him in the eyes as she considered this. Her bottom lip slid into her mouth, her teeth gently sinking down into it. She looked back into his eyes, still glazed over with lust. "Fine…but just this once, okay? You can't just come back here whenever you please." Her cool and spicy façade had returned.

A weak smile broke the seriousness of his expression. "Thank you." He wasted no time in grabbing her pajama shirt and pulling it over her head. No pesky bra clasp to unhook, just her bare breasts. His hands flew to her chest, molding her still-developing boobs in his warm hands. He lifted his head up to take one in his mouth, still playing with one with his hands.

Amu could feel a familiar burning wetness forming in between her legs. She squirmed uncomfortably, needing to touch herself but not being able to. "I-Ikuto…if you're going to do this, just get it over with already!" He released her nipple from his mouth with a slight popping sound. "Fine."

She hopped off the bed to pull her pajama pants down over her bottom, raising each leg to further rid herself of them. She tossed them elsewhere in the room, forming a pile atop her pants. Ikuto's shirt soon joined this pile, coming off his body the instant she had dismounted him.

She took a deep breath before turning back around. A shirtless Ikuto stroking his now rock-hard cock through his pants wasn't exactly something she had expected, but it didn't really surprise her. The wetness between her legs was almost unbearable now. The raw, aching feeling down in her vagina was killing her. She got back on the bed, climbing on top of him once again, her hairless pussy rubbing against his thighs. She boldly pulled his hand away from his cock, unzipping his pants with her other hand.

His manhood sprang out of its confines and into the warm air. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. How was something this big supposed to fit inside her? She was no stranger to masturbating, even occasionally using a dildo that she had (accidentally) stolen from a shady store she had passed, but she wasn't sure that he would even make it into her.

She grabbed it out of curiosity. It was warm in her hand, soft on the outside but so hard when she squeezed it. She started stroking it up and down, slowly teasing him. It twitched in her hand as it swelled up even further. "A-Amu, you said yourself we had to get this over with, please…"

She looked back up at him, snapping out of her temporary daze. "Yeah," she said, a slight blush now painting her cheeks. "So, how do we…?" He flipped her over onto her back so that he was now on top of her, dominating her. She gasped as she felt his huge cock poke at her creamy little hole. It pushed inside her, stretching her as the head made its way in.

They both moaned in relief as he pushed himself all the way into her. She could feel him filling her up, his dick moving and twitching inside of her. He held her gaze as he pulled himself out nearly all the way, moaning again as he pushed himself back in. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck as her legs came around his, locking him in place.

He took this as an invitation to start slamming himself into her. His thrusts were controlled, trying to go slow to hold out as long as possible. She threw her head back onto her pillow and groaned in relief. She had never had something this big and warm inside of her before, and she began to meet his thrusts with her own. This only drove him to shove himself into her tiny little hole even faster.

Ikuto growled in the back of his throat as he grabbed onto her hips and gave a few hard, powerful thrusts into her before speeding up again. His face clenched up with sexual frustration. "Ohhh…oh god, Amu…Ohhh my god…you feel so good…please don't stop, please…" he purred as he continued humping her tight little pussy with his massive cock. She was surprised at the amount of noise he was making, at the words escaping his lips, but they only made her even hotter, making even more juice squirt out of her hole.

He could feel her walls start to tighten around him, but he didn't care. He just needed to cum inside her hot, tight folds. "Ohhh," he mewled as he picked up speed, moaning and grunting with every thrust. Amu, on the other hand, could hardly even breath as he continued at an almost inhuman pace. All she could manage was to stare up at him, her mouth hanging open with pleasure, as he drilled into her, her cunt tightening around him.

"I-Ikuto…I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum…oh my god…" She screamed as she started squirting her juices all over him, her pussy squeezing his huge cock as she covered it with her cum. Her grip on him tightened as she screamed again. He kept up his pace, pumping himself into her contracting pussy. She moaned into his ear as she ground herself against his giant dick, needing to cum again.

His cat ears twitched, his stamina finally beginning to run out. "God, Amu…I need you…Ohhh, ohhh my god, ooh…Ah! Ohh, Amu…" He kept grunting with every thrust, his lusty noises getting louder and louder. He was now yelling out his need as Amu held on to him for dear life. His moans filled the empty house, echoing throughout the rooms. His grip tightened on her as he humped another orgasm out of her.

Her eyes shut in orgasmic bliss as she screamed again, her volume finally matching his. Her walls squeezed him so tightly that he almost had to stop. He was so close, though, that nothing on earth could stop him from pumping into her tiny little hole. He screamed as she clamped down on his dick, no longer caring about anyone hearing them. He grabbed her hips and pounded into her with an animalistic force. His adorable features clenched up in frustration as his massive dick began twitching uncontrollably inside of her.

"Oh god, please Amu! I need…I need to cum!" He thrust into her as fast as he could, pounding her little hole until it numbed. He could feel himself twitching inside her as his balls slapped against her bottom. Another grunt escaped his lips before he started screaming. He threw his head back as his balls twitched, his cock head swelling up. A flood of hot cum escaped his dick, filling her up as he continued to scream. Another shot just as big as the first hit her in the back of the womb, filling her up. He rested his head next to hers as he continued cumming inside of her. His moans filled her ear as he thrusted shallowly into her, his cum spilling out between them and onto her bed.

"Oh! Oh god yes! Oh my fucking god yes!" His words filled the room as he slumped forward onto Amu. His arms wrapped around her back as he continued filling her up, the excess squirting out onto him. Amu soon went limp in his arms, spent from a third orgasm. He moaned as his shots gradually got slower. He rolled off of her and onto the bed beside her, keeping his softening penis inside her. One more shot of cum and he was finished.

They simultaneously sighed with relief. He looked into her honeycomb eyes before leaning forward and planting a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. This one was different from before, free of need or lust, but still just as passionate. "Amu…thank you," he whispered to her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

________________________________________________________

**Honey: **You're pretty loud in bed, aren't you? XD

**Ikuto: **Yeah…

**Amu: ***is still asleep*

**Honey: **Anyway, fluffy ending is fluffy. Hope you enjoyed. Ikuto will you…

**Ikuto: ***is also asleep*

**Honey: **Ah…Okay, please rate and review! Any criticism is really appreciated, cause I'm not confident in my lemon. Too much detail? Too little? Let me know. ^^

**Ikuto: ***snuggles Amu in sleep*

**Honey: **He…never even bothered taking his pants off, did he…Maybe I'll write the story about Amu accidentally stealing the dildo? Only if someone asks me to, though. And no, she's not getting pregnant because I'm assuming that she hasn't started her period yet. Cause she's like, 11. And, um…I don't like doing the ending notes all by myself. TT^TT


	2. Wave 2: Hitoame

**LOLOMGWHOA. This story is so popular. X3 I decided to write another chapter for you guys just for being so awesome. Thank you for all of your feedback and reviews and stuff~ I was actually pretty surprised, I got 11 reviews in the first twenty-four hours of posting it. So yeah, you guys are super awesome, thank you so much. =3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Shugo Chara! or it's respective characters, nor do I make any money off of this story. That would be super cool, though.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Amu?" Her bubblegum hair fell messily around her face, mussed from the night before. Her chest rose and fell, but other than that, she remained motionless.

"Amu?" She shifted around on the fluffy pink comforter. A slight moan escaped her lips as her head hit the frilly white pillow once again, facing away from the navy-haired neko.

Ikuto glared at the back of her head. So much for Plan A. He quietly sat up and faced her, taking care not to shift the bed too much. He climbed on top of her in a position much like the one they had spent so much time in the night before, leaning his head in close to hers. He stared intensely into her closed eyes.

Amu squirmed under him at the unpleasant sensation of midnight eyes drilling a hole in the front of her head. She reluctantly opened her golden eyes, not knowing what to expect. Honey eyes widened in shock and surprise as a small squeak escaped her lips, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

He chuckled above her, a victorious smirk stretching across his flawless features. A navy cat tail waved behind him, swishing back and forth. He brought his shirtless body closer to hers. Her hands left her face only to cross across her chest, sandwiching her breasts together.

"Who would do something like that?"

"It's cause I'm a cat," he replied, leaning down to steal another kiss from her.

Heat rose to her face, her eyes glancing away from his as she broke the kiss. He wouldn't be granted the privilege of eye contact after waking her up in such a manner. They drifted around the room, dimly lit by the still-rising sun, until they landed on his not-so-still-rising cock. If her face wasn't already red by then, it was now.

She looked back up at him, completely forgetting about her "no eye contact" rule. "I-Ikuto! Now?!" He chuckled and kissed her again.

"What can I say? I'm still in heat, y'know." He pushed his arousal against her hole, still dripping out his cum from the night before. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she registered what was going on.

"May I?" She tensed up. If he kept on talking in such a sexy voice, there was no way she would be able to say no. She snapped back to reality, pulling her hips away from his.

"No, my charas are going to wake up soon. If they catch us…" Her words trailed off, as did her eyes. She looked back up at him. The lusty look in his eyes had returned, lined with disappointment. A twinge of guilt washed over her, but it was easily ignored. She scooted out from underneath him and hopped onto the cold wood floor.

"Well, I'm taking a shower. Stay _right there_, okay?" She tried glaring at him, but turned away in embarrassment when she caught his dick staring right back. "And put on a shirt! Geez…" He had rolled onto his back, his midnight cat ears twitching occasionally.

"You know I can't do that, I'm in-"

"In heat, I know. Can't you just like…jerk off or something?" Even as she said it, she could feel her face reddening at the words. After losing her innocence the night before, talking like that _should_ have come easier, right?

A weak smile graced his features once again. "Silly Amu, it's not quite that simple." He made his way over to the bathroom door outside which she was standing. "If it were that easy, I wouldn't be standing here right now." His hands snaked around her back, pulling her naked body to his. "I'm in heat, Amu. I need _you_." He pushed her against the bathroom door. She felt his meat rubbing against her bare slit, drawing out even more creamy fluid from her core.

How was she supposed to resist him when he teased her like that? She released a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. "I…I suppose that you could join me in the shower…Mmm…" She grabbed for the doorknob, missing it from all of the anticipation, finding it after a few tries. She turned it, allowing them both to stumble inside.

She pulled open the shower door and quickly turned a knob on the wall, allowing the hot water to pour down from the showerhead above as Ikuto desperately tried to take off his pants. He stumbled out of them, kicking them aside as he made his way into the shower. Amu was quick to follow, closing the door behind her.

Seconds afterwards, he had her locked in a passionate kiss. She could feel his meat rubbing against her wet cunt again, now aching and throbbing intensely. She stood on her tiptoes in a desperate attempt to get some amount of friction off of his massive cock. He grabbed his dick, positioning it at her entrance as he jacked it off. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went back down onto her heels, forcing the head into her tight hole.

They both moaned in relief at this, the hot water hitting them as he thrust up into her. Ikuto let out a loud, drawn-out moan as he thrust shallowly into her hot, slick entrance. His hands grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around him. She clung onto his neck as he thrust into her tight entrance.

She began to figure things out and started moving her hips around, trying to find a pattern that worked. She grounds her hips in circles, feeling him hit all of her walls. She moaned out loud at the feeling. He hit her g-spot with each rotation, making her throw her head back with pleasure. Her walls began tightening around his dick.

All he could do was hold her in place and moan as she continued grinding on his meat. The look on her face was simply orgasmic, compelling him to thrust into her even harder. It was getting increasingly hard to do so, however, with her walls becoming unbearably tight around him. He had to shallowly thrust himself in as she continued grinding herself onto him.

She moaned loudly as she came close, getting faster and faster as he continued to hit her g-spot. "Oh, oh Ikuto! I'm, ohhh…" She clung onto him even tighter as she froze up, her face freezing into an expression of pure pleasure. She twitched in his arms a couple times as her pussy grabbed and squeezed his dick, then fell limp in his arms as he pounded into her hard. He let out a loud moan of relief when he finally got to shove his dick back into her.

Amu recovered from her orgasm, her vision still a bit blurry. A small squeak passed her lips when she regained feeling in her hole, Ikuto's sudden force surprising her now over-sensitive pussy. She tried to find her pattern again. She moved her hips in the same circle until Ikuto's hands slid down her wet hips, glistening with water, grabbing her and guiding her up and down on his cock.

She gasped at the sensation, this one being even better than the one before. She picked up on the rhythm herself, but Ikuto's hands remained on her hips, driving her up and down on his massive dick. He moaned as he repeatedly slammed her down onto him.

She slid on his cock faster and faster, the water providing extra lubrication. The pressure building up in her bald cunt lips was almost getting to be too much to take. The sudden coldness of the tile wall pressing against her back surprised her at first, but it was soon forgotten as Ikuto drilled into her against it.

Her nipples got even harder as he slammed into her pussy against the wall. He had actually fucked her so hard that she could hardly feel his dick start to twitch inside of her. She opened her honey eyes just for a split second, enough to see Ikuto's face start clenching up. God, he looked sexy like that, especially with his wet midnight hair covering his face. It was enough to make her pussy squirt out a little more juice.

Ikuto had now reached his top speed, his huge cock pistoning in and out of her tiny little hole. He moaned and grunted loudly with every thrust. He could feel himself twitching inside of, taking it as a warning for what was about to come. He drove his meat into her as hard as he could, taking pleasure in the roughness of his treatment. His face clenched up as his grip on her hips tightened.

His dick twitched wildly inside of her as he shoved himself inside. His moans got louder as he pumped himself into her hot folds, his spasming balls making a satisfactory wet slapping sound as they banged against her. "A-Amu…Oh god, I'm gonna…I can't hold it anymore! Ohhh…" He gave a few more hard, fast thrusts before he threw his head back and screamed.

His whole body spasmed as the first rope of his milky white cum shot into her body. The sheer force with which they were hitting her surprised her at first, until they started hitting her g-spot. She came instantly, squirting her own juice all over him. They both moaned out loud as he poured himself into her. It wasn't long until his cum started squirting out between them, hitting the floor with a loud splatter. They clung onto each other hard as he came intensely inside of her, shuddering in each others arms.

Ikuto's screaming finally came to an end a few minutes later as he shot his last rope of cum inside of her. They panted in exhaustion in each others ears, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Amu rested her head on her lover's shoulder and let the hot water beat down in her. That was, until he leaned in close to her, taking her ear into his mouth and nipping it softly.

She screamed and pulled away from him. She glared at him, shooting golden daggers right into his eyes. He stared blankly back, a small smirk forming over his lips. She turned her head away from his, pouting. "Only _you_ would do something like that and ruin the afterglow…"

He chuckled softly to himself. "You know you liked it." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, sweetly yet passionately. She hesitated a bit before returning the kiss. When she did, however, she was surprised at how it felt. Electricity flowed between them for that brief moment, although it felt like an eternity. He broke the kiss, smiling as he picked her up and set her on the shower floor.

He observed his cum running down her leg, dripping down onto the tile floor. He took a washcloth from the ledge behind him and wiped some of it off. "Isn't it ironic how you got dirtier in the shower then you were before you took one?"

She snatched the washcloth away from him, crossing her arms and pouting at him. "You're not funny."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Honey:** Thanks again for reading, you guys! You all rock~ I wasn't quite sure how to do this one cause shower lemons aren't exactly my thing, but it was still lots of fun to do and I think it turned out nicely. ^^

**Ikuto: **Stop rambling.

**Honey: **Heheh, oopsie…Well, I'ma go take a shower now, kthnxbye.

**Amu:** Is she gonna-

**Ikuto: **Yep.

**Amu: **Oh. o/////o

**Ikuto: **Rate and review.

**Review Responses:**

**Vampire Fetish- **Yay, my first reviewer EVER! ^ω^ This chapter is just for you cause you inspired me to write it. Loud Ikuto is my smex~ I made him loud in this fic cause he's in heat, usually I'd think he'd be pretty quiet. Amu I'd imagine as a bit more reserved, but if it's just a normal Amuto lemon, she should be loud to balance it out. *nods*

**Green Clover-** I'm glad I'm not the only one. That's the best part in the entire book. XD

**Amulet Soul-** Of all the reviews, yours made me smile the biggest. =3 *hands cookie* And like I said, the shoplifting story is on its way. ^^

…Grade A deliciousness. ^ω^

**Sasu-Sama-** *lends Ikuto* Have fun~

**Amuto-** Really? ^//ω//^


	3. Wave 3: Tenpo

**Alright, the long awaited chapter 3 is here! Thank you so much everyone for your awesome suggestions! Thanks to you, I have the next couple chapters planned out, so please stay tuned. ^^ And now, without further ado, Ikuto in Heat- Wave 3!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Shugo Chara! or the respective characters, nor do I make any money off of this story. That would be super cool, though.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Amu slid the hot pink plaid skirt up her thighs, pulling it over her bottom and pulling up the zipper on the side. Without Miki's help, she had to pick out her clothes herself, no easy task if she wanted to keep up her "cool and spicy" image. She had eventually decided on a punk lolita outfit she had worn the previous weekend, complete with pink and black striped thigh-high socks and leather knee-high boots.

She clipped the black x-shaped barrette into her hair, completing the outfit. She brushed a strand of bubblegum-pink hair out of her eyes. Perfect. The balls of her feet swiveled on the bathroom floor as she turned around to see how her navy-haired neko friend was coming along.

Blood rose to her face at the sight. A wet towel had been draped around his neck, his body now spotlessly dry. He was leaning on his elbow against the wall of the shower, his dark eyes staring blankly at her as she put the finishing touches on her outfit. What caught her eye the most, however, was just below his waist. This was, she guessed, the first time she had ever seen him completely soft, rather impressed by his length and girth even when he wasn't erect. He was freaking huge even without his now signature hard-on. Come to think of it, she wasn't even sure how he managed to fit inside her…

"Staring is impolite, y'know."

"Wh-What?"

"You were staring."

She wasn't sure that her face could turn a darker shade than it already was. "N-N-No I wasn't! I was just looking to see if you had finished toweling off! Why aren't you dressed yet, anyway?!"

A triumphant smirk stretched across his features. "There's nothing for me to wear."

"Why don't you just wear your old clothes?"

"They're all sweaty."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

He strode over to her, the smirk still plastered across his face. "How about I just stay like this, and you take that cute little outfit off?"

Her arms crossed across her chest. "No. I'll get you some of my dad's old clothes. Hold on." She stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Ikuto chuckled softly to himself.

________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later, Ikuto stood in dark blue jeans and a slightly dressy white shirt. He stared blankly down at her. They stood there for a few tense moments until Amu finally broke the awkward silence.

"What? 'Staring is impolite, y'know,'" she started in frustration, using his own words against him.

"They're too big." He held out his wrist to her. The sleeve went almost all the way down past his fingers. She leaned in for a closer look, a considerate look upon her face. "Well…how much money do you have? Maybe we could go to the mall…"

"I have enough. Let's go."

"N-Now?!"

"Yeah. Blow me in the car?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

________________________________________________________________________

A lot had happened in the next hour or so. A note to her parents had been quickly scrawled out and posted on the door, they had nearly run over an innocent pedestrian when Ikuto sped through one of many stop signs while repeatedly asking for his blow job, and Ikuto had insisted on stopping by a shady store with neon lights, picking up a plastic bag filled to the top with porn on the way out.

Amu now stood outside a dark changing stall in a punk clothing store. Her arms were crossed in front of her, her foot tapping on the cold floor persistently. He was taking _forever_. How long did it take to change into jeans and a t-shirt, anyway? Her arms uncrossed, letting her swing the plastic porn bag back and forth.

She quickly glanced down into it. A slight blush painted her cheeks at the sight. It _was_ kinda interesting, though…One little look probably wouldn't scar her too badly. She reached in and pulled out one of the magazines. On the front cover, a scantily clad, very tan model posed in a skimpy bikini. Her eyes were half-closed, staring seductively into the camera. Colorful words adorned the margins.

She flipped it open to a random page. In this one, a different girl sat with her legs open atop a muscular man's cock. He was nearly as big as Ikuto, she thought. The girl had a big, open-mouthed smile plastered on her face, her eyes looking down at the huge cock impaling her. She looked so happy to be riding him. Maybe if she and Ikuto…

"How does this look?" A voice from inside the changing stall interrupted her thoughts. She shoved the magazine back into the bag, only adding to the disorder of it.

"I-I might know if you came out and showed me."

"I want you to come in here and look."

"Don't be such a little kid! Just come out and show me."

"I'm not coming out, you know."

"…Fine. But only for a second, okay?"

She heard the latch on the stall release. She grabbed the handle and let herself inside, closing the door quietly behind her. Her head turned toward the older boy. A tight black t-shirt with a band logo hugged his skin, showing off a slightly muscular build usually hidden by his long sleeves. Not bad, she thought, he actually looked kinda hot. Her eyes drifted lower, wanting to see how his pants fit. A little tight, but they matched nicely with the shirt. She looked back up at his waist, only to find the source of the tightness.

The initial shock faded away faster than she thought it would, quickly turning to exasperation. "Now? Really?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Yep. Come on, take off your panties." His hands were already at the seam of the new dark jeans, pulling at the button and tugging down the zipper. He grabbed his boxers and jeans at the seam and pushed them down just past his balls. He looked back up at Amu as his erection sprung out of his jeans. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

She blushed as her fingers crept up to her panties. "Well, this is just…we're in public now." Her panties began to slide slowly down her thin legs. She stepped out of them one foot at a time. She kicked them aside into a pile with Ikuto's, rather, her dad's, old clothes.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "It'll be fine. We're the only ones in the changing rooms, anyway." He grabbed his dick with one hand and pointed to a short, cylindrical table in the middle of the stall with the other. "Bend over that." His hand moved quickly up and down, stopping occasionally at the top to stroke the head with his thumb.

She rolled her eyes and let a slightly nervous smile spread across her face. There was no helping it when he was like this. She did as she was told, even flipping her skirt up so he could see her perfect ass and bald, wet pussy. She supported her weight on her elbows as she glanced up to see herself in the full-length mirror. Her legs spread as far apart as they could go. Her flexibility really had improved once she had joined the guardians, the workout from catching x-eggs allowing her legs to open up really far.

A muffled moan escaped her throat as she felt his monstrous dick press against her exposed hole. He pressed the head against her opening, pushing against it but not gaining entrance. He gave a shallow thrust against it and grunted in sexual frustration. His hands grabbed on to her hips hard and pulled her towards him, forcing her creamy little opening to impale his massive cock.

A loud moan escaped his lips as the head finally entered her. Every time they fucked, it got harder and harder to get inside. He pushed the rest of himself into her, savoring the way her hot, wet walls wrapped around him and squeezed him so tightly. A shudder shook his entire body when he was finally buried to the hilt in her pussy. He gave a tentative thrust into her, too overcome with pleasure to go much faster. This was definitely going to have to be a quickie.

He gave a few more shallow thrusts into her before she started grinding against him, matching his thrusts with her own. Another groan slipped past his lips at this treatment, his breath quickening and his heart beating faster. Words couldn't describe how horny he was at that moment. He thrust into her faster and harder, grabbing her hips as his dick stretched her open and filled her up. His grunts and moans filled the air around them.

Amu felt his hands slide under the front of her shirt and looked up into the full-length mirror in front of her. He had bent down over her, his head now hovering above hers, his hands sliding under her bra as his thumbs stroked her pebble-hard nipples. His big, warm hands wrapped around her breasts and played with them, molding and squishing them around in any way he could. Her vagina tightened around him and she let out a shriek as she came instantly.

He persistently pumped himself into her through her orgasm even as her hole squeezed him hard, drilling the life out of her tiny pussy. He humped away at her still contracting pussy as it squirted its juice out onto him. Her head was bowed down, her eyes squeezed shut it ecstasy, quiet moans escaping her throat. A smirk slowly grew across his face, ideas racing through his mind. "Watch us in the mirror, Amu," he purred above her, "watch me fuck your tiny little pussy."

His thrusts sped up, his hips slamming furiously into hers. Her eyes glanced up into the mirror. She could see the sadistic smirk stretched across his face, his hands squeezing her breasts under her shirt, their hips meeting and separating frantically. "You like this, don't you? You like watching me humping you. It makes you so _wet_." His words forced out more liquid from her hole.

"Unh…Ikuto…" She ground against him as much as she could in a desperate attempt to get more friction off of the enormous piece of meat lodged in her pussy.

"You _like_ this, don't you, you little slut? You want my cum all over your pretty little face?" His hips moved even faster into her, stroking her insides in the best ways possible.

"Oh…oh my God, yes, yes! I want it!" She thrusted hard and fast back down onto him. She needed her release more than anything else.

"Yeah…" His grip on her tits began to tighten. He was getting closer with ever thrust into her hot, young pussy. "Oh god, you feel so good! You're so tight around my dick, it's unbelievable…so good, oh yeah…oh yeah!" His dick twitched inside her, spilling out a little precum. As desperately as he wanted to cum inside her tight little pussy right then and there, he needed to hold out a little longer.

"Oh yeah…scream for me, baby! Scream my name!" She could feel him twitching wildly inside of her. Her walls tightened hard around him as he continued humping her furiously.

"I…Ikuto! IKUTO! Ahh! Ohh…oh, yeah…oh yeah…" Her cum squirted violently onto his massive dick, coating it with her creamy juices. Her pussy clamped down hard onto him and squeezed it as hard as it could.

This was way too much for him to take. He quickly pulled himself out of her, screaming out her name, grabbing his dick and wanking it furiously as he made his way over to her face. He couldn't hold it in anymore and the first shot squirted onto the floor, instantly creating a huge puddle on the concrete as he loudly moaned his release. The second shot followed, creating another puddle on the floor, before he finally rushed over to Amu's face.

He shoved the whole head into her mouth, watching her golden eyes widen in shock as he stretched her lips open. Another shot instantly filled her mouth up. She swallowed it, loving the taste of his cum, eager for more. His huge cock was generous and gave her what she needed. She swallowed it all as fast as she could, watching Ikuto frantically wank off as he filled her mouth with his cum. He fired another shot into her before pulling out and firing onto her face. His spunk coated her cheek, sticking to it before slowly sliding off. Another shot hit her cute little lips, prompting her to open them up.

She eagerly did so, sticking her tongue out to catch as much as she could. He rested his huge, spasming piece of meat onto it and let it squirt out into her mouth as he moaned her name loudly, telling her how good his massive cock felt as it spurted his hot cum into her mouth. Her lips closed around it again, sucking on the head in an attempt to draw out every drop of cum it had to offer. His delicious cum slid easily down her throat. Once she had her fill, she pulled away and grabbed it herself, jacking it off hard and fast. He continued to explode onto her face until it was completely covered in his jizz.

He turned away from her, grabbing himself and tugging his dick in his hand, resting his other arm against the wall as he came into the puddle he had made earlier. He moaned loudly as his shots began slowing down. His hand kept pumping his erection even as it slowly began to wither. He turned back around to face Amu, her face still covered in his spunk. A content sigh slipped past his lips as a pleased smile stretched across his face. "So what do you think?"

She smiled back at him. "Looks good."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Honey:** Woohoo! I think this one turned out particularly well. Please bear with me though; I'm still trying to find my writing style. ^^'

**Amu:** What if someone heard us? O.O

**Ikuto:** *chuckles* That would just make it even hotter, ne?

**Amu:** No, it's embarrassing!

**Honey:** Amu, his cum is still…

**Amu:** o/////o

**Ikuto:** More reviews, please.

**~Review Responses~**

First of all, thank you so much everyone for your ideas! They really helped~ *hands out cookies to her awesome readers*

Chika- Yeah, maybe. It's really just an excuse for her not to get pregnant, so…^^' I didn't specify an age at the beginning to give the readers a little more freedom. Different ages turn different people on, so by setting an age, you're just limiting yourself. I personally like to think she's a freshman or a sophomore.

Foxgrl- Kay. =P

DanishFreak- Omg thank you~! *give hugs*

xAmuIkuto- That sounds really super hot, but I think I've read something just like that before. It was either a SasuSaku (ick) or another Amuto. I'd give you the link if I had it. D=

Sakuita and Lovelove- How dare you read my mind, you…you mindreaders! *takes away mindreading privileges*

Expect more…soonish! *has school D=*

**Bonus Author's Note:**

Dear everyone,

Please calm the fuck down about him calling her a slut.

He's in heat. Dirty talk seems in-character for him (plus it's one of my personal fetishes ^^), and he hardly has any control over his own body.

*drags Ikuto by the wrist* Right?

Ikuto: Yeah…will _you_ blow me?

*pushes him somewhere else* See? Please don't kill me! ^^

I'll even have them talk about it in the next chapter, if it helps. =3

Actually, I might even do that if no one asks me to…maybe.

See ya later! 3

~Hachimisu

P.S. Thanks for all the cookies you guys! I love you so much. TT^TT


	4. Wave 4: Teien

**Hey everyone~ Thanks again for all of your suggestions. By popular request, this one is…a secret. ;3 I wouldn't tell you that right away, although it will become obvious like, as soon as you start reading. Alright, smexy lemon time! X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or the respective characters. That would be super cool, though.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Amu grumbled softly to herself. Why was _she_ the one who had to carry around Ikuto's stupid bags? It was all his stuff, after all. Both bags hung from her left hand, dangling around and pulling her arm down lower. Not to mention that her cunt was so tired from all the rough treatment he had given it…

She glared back up at him. He walked along in his new tight shirt in the tall, unmowed park grass, his hands behind his head. He pretended not to notice her stare at first and kept walking along nonchalantly. It wasn't for a few more steps until he turned to face her, smirking inwardly.

He wordlessly offered his hand out to her. Her golden eyes met his before glancing down to his hand. She shoved the bags towards him, turning her head away with a small "hmph."

"I'll take those if you want, but," he spoke softly, capturing her attention once again, "it's your hand that I really want."

Amu's face started turning different shades of red, clashing terribly with her pink hair. Her arms crossed over her chest. "No."

His hand remained frozen where it was. "Please? I'm in heat…"

She looked back up at him. Not that excuse again. What did that even have to do with holding his hand? But if it got him to shut up…"F-Fine." Crap, she didn't just stutter, did she? She'd been doing that a lot lately…

She set her hand into his. He grabbed onto it gently, holding it in place. He brought it down gently between them. It was so big and warm compared to hers. Although she would never, ever admit it to herself, it actually felt nice.

"I love your hand." She could feel her face burning red at this point. He was smiling down at her. Not his usual smirk, but a sweet, genuine smile.

Something was still nagging her inside though…like she had forgotten something. She took a moment to go back over their trip to the store. Ikuto had stopped at the porn shop, she had managed to drag him out and into the clothing store, they had done it in the changing room, and he came on her face, not to mention all over the floor. Was it still on her face? Her hand came up, delicately touching her cheek. No, she had wiped that off with her dad's old shirt. What else could it be? They had run right out of the store after that…

Oh crap. Her panties. Where were her panties? A wave of adrenaline washed over her. There was no way that Ikuto couldn't feel the sweat now emanating from the palm of her hand. Her heart started to beat harder as her mind began to race. All she could feel was the heat going, quite inconveniently, right to her crotch. Liquid started to form between the sensitive lips of her vagina.

"You alright?" He looked down at her, a bit of concern in his eyes. She could only manage a weak smile at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lying through her teeth was something she was getting better at. The burning ache between her legs was getting harder and harder to ignore. She could feel her hot juices covering her whole pussy and starting to drip down her legs. She tried to distract herself in any way that she could.

"S-So Ikuto? Remind me again why we're at a park." She could feel her pussy throb again as more hot juice leaked out of it. Had she _ever_ been this horny before?

He chuckled at her, squeezing her hand. That wasn't really helping to quiet the burning need between her thighs. "I wanted to show off my new clothes. You said okay."

He was right. Damn. "Hey, you sure you're okay? We could go sit down at that picnic table, if you want." He gestured with his free hand to an empty table nearby.

Her clit throbbed again. She swore she felt herself drip onto the sidewalk below. Her face was burning, her breath was shallow, and she was getting wetter with each passing second. "Y-Yeah. Let's go." It was all she could manage. She let go of his hand and hurried on ahead of him, trying to distract him from the fluid on the ground. He smiled and followed her.

He watched as she jumped up on the short end of the wooden table, letting her legs dangle underneath. He quickly followed her, sitting as close as he could next to her. "You seem to be feeling better."

She flashed him the same feeble smile as before. "Yeah, kinda." She inwardly kicked herself for not sitting on the material of her skirt. She had now completely soaked the wood of the table and was sitting in a hot, creamy mess. Why was she so horny? All she had done was forget her panties. She rubbed her thighs together in a desperate attempt to get some relief.

Ikuto saw this and chuckled, not really knowing what was going on. "You alright?"

She looked back up at him, lust filling her honeycomb eyes. "I…Ikuto…" She boldly grabbed his shoulders and pulled them both down against the table. She climbed on top of him, her dripping crotch positioned right over his cock. Her hand snaked down between them and tugged down the zipper of his pants. "I need you inside me. Now."

Ikuto could only watch, a look of sheer surprise upon his face, as Amu opened his pants and wrestled out his limp cock. She grabbed it by the head and gave it a few fast, hard strokes. It was only semi-hard by now, but that would have to do. She pointed the huge head right at her waiting lips. Ikuto could feel it dripping down onto him, her cream running down his dick and sending tingles up and down it.

With one swift move, she shoved him into her hot, young twatt. Her eyes instantly shot open as he pushed against her insides. Sparks of pleasure shot up her pussy, making her cum instantly. She squeaked as her hole clenched around his cock. Her cum squirted out between them and covered his cock even more.

She quickly recovered and started riding him hard and fast. She felt more hot and wet around him than ever before. He was still trying to process the entire situation. Amu had really just mounted his semi-hard dick in crystal clear view of the nearby sidewalk they had just been walking on minutes before. It was more than likely that someone would walk past and see them, but that only made him harder.

Animalistic grunts coming from above him snapped him out of his thoughts. Amu, a wild, wide-eyed look upon her face, was moaning uncontrollably above him. Her sweet little pussy started contracting around him as she let out another small shriek. Had she just come again? It didn't matter.

After pulling her shirt and bra off and throwing them aside to show him her beautiful young tits, she leaned back, her hands on his knees, giving him the perfect view. He watched her tight hole take him in, his massive cock parting her fat, bald cunt lips, her boobs bouncing around as she lifted herself up and down over his dick.

They moaned loudly together as she bounced on his pole. He slid in and out of her too easily, allowing her to ride him as fast as she wanted. She slammed herself down onto him with all the force she could manage as Ikuto's hand came up to her last remaining piece of clothing. His left hand came up to her hip, pulling down the zipper on the side of her skirt.

He pulled it all the way down to the hem, separating it, allowing him to throw it to the side. She now rode him completely naked, save for her pink and black striped thigh-high socks and black leather knee-high boots. Ikuto glanced nervously to the side. An older couple walked by obliviously on the sidewalk as Amu gasped and moaned over him.

He choked on a gasp in the back of his throat as she stopped on top of him. He was buried in her up to the hilt. God, she was so hot…her squishy walls closed around him, her cream spilling out onto his balls. She ground on top of his fully erect cock, feeling him rub against every one of her walls.

She threw her head back in pleasure. Her hips were moving on their own now. She wouldn't be able to stop even if she wanted to. Her opening was so tight around him, she was so close.

Ikuto, on the other hand, was moaning beneath her in sexual frustration. He needed to cum so badly, but he couldn't if she was just going to grind on top of him. His hips began moving on their own, thrusting up into her tight snatch.

A loud, throaty moan escaped him. The sweet friction was almost too much for him to take, his cock twitching as he held back his cum.

Amu, on the other hand, let out a shriek as she squirted all over him. Her slit clamped hard around him as it attempted to extract all the precum it could. She leaned forward and embraced him, locking him in a passionate kiss as she rode him roughly.

His dark eyes widened as he returned the kiss. His hips kept moving into hers, quickly speeding up to thrust into her tight hole. God he was close…He could feel his balls aching to squirt out their hot cum into her, but at the same time, he never wanted this to end.

Amu screamed out loud as he hit her g-spot hard and fast. Her screams somehow morphed into words. "Oh yeah, oh yeah! Do me harder! Right there! Oh god, please Ikuto! Yeah! Oh god yeah!"

He was now pounding into her as fast as he could. He no longer cared about pleasing her; he just didn't want this to stop.

The tightening in his balls was too much to take. A loud moan escaped his lips as Amu rode him, his meat spasming uncontrollably inside of her. Wet, slapping noises filled the air with every thrust. Ikuto threw his head back as much as he could onto the table, broken words escaping him.

"A-Amu…I'm…I'm gonna…oh god…" His balls twitched wildly underneath her dripping slit.

"Go on! Ah! I want it! Cum inside me, please! Oh yeah! Unh!" That was what served as the final push. He screamed as he squirted all of his hot cum inside her. It sprayed against all of her walls before gushing out between them.

She had been frozen in place from all the pleasure, but he was still going strong inside of her as his cock spurted out loads of hot, sticky spunk. A scream got caught in her throat as she stayed frozen atop him with an open-mouthed expression plastered to her face. The head of his dick hit her g-spot once more, forcefully shooting it with shot after shot of his hot cum.

With this, the trapped scream escaped her throat. Her hole squeezed and clamped around him as he slammed himself inside her. They moaned in unison, their primal lust filling the air around them.

As Ikuto's orgasm came to an end, he gently grabbed her hips and led them to connect with hers. They stayed like that for a minute, him caressing her lightly as she panted contently over him.

He looked into her golden eyes once more and captured her soft, pink lips in a kiss. She smiled and returned the favor. She was too happy to care about anything that were to happen right then. It wouldn't matter if the entire guardian squad walked past. She was just to lost in the kiss to care about anything.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled away from her. She felt his hands slide off of her. She didn't care in the least. Being like this was all she could ever ask for.

He chuckled at her without ever losing sight of her honey eyes. She giggled back. "What?"

His hand slid between them and grabbed hers, entwining their fingers together. "You hated me for interrupting your beauty sleep last night."

She smirked at him. "Actually, you're the only reason I got any sleep."

He looked away, scared of what she would say to him for his next sentence. "That may be so, but…if I had known that just getting you to go pantiless was enough to get you to rape me, I would have-"

A forceful bite on the ear effectively ended that conversation.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Honey: **I…am totally unsure of how you guys are going to respond to this one. O.O'

**Ikuto: **I wouldn't worry too much. ;3

**Amu: **Why…why do you keep abusing me, Honey?

**Ikuto: **Because it's too much fun to pass up.

**Honey: **Yep. =3 Anyway, there's a couple things you should know about this chapter. The hand-holding part at the beginning is based directly off of something my boyfriend said to me (including the "I love your hand" bit. ^/////^). Except I was holding fireworks, not bags. And there was no resistance. 3

**Ikuto: **Think we'll ever be that way, Amu?

**Amu: **O/////O

**Honey: **Please review~ Oh yeah, and I'm having a review contest, so please keep reading for now. =3

**~Review Responses~**

Twiinklestar- *snuggles and hands cookie* Thanks so much for the constructive criticism! These are only my first so I have no idea what I'm doing, so comments like these really do help. I hope your luck is as good as mine. =3

Sundae- Omg thanks~ That sounds awesome. Maybe I'll end up using that. Maybe. ;3

ShugoCharaLover- If you're looking for undetailed lemons contained within an actual plot, you are in the wrong place entirely. Sorry. X3

And to everyone, thanks for all the support and cookies! I love you guys!. TTωTT

**~Contest~**

Yepyep, I'm having a contest~! The prize is a You/Ikuto oneshot, wherever and in whatever position you'd like. I also do kinks. ;3

How do you win this fabulous prize? Just leave the best review. I want:

-Compliments

-Constructive criticism (please be gentle. D=)

-Cookies (if you're feeling generous. =P)

I just realized that they all start with a C, so it should be easy to remember. If you win, I'll PM you, so no need to post your info. =3

Thanks again you guys, the next chapter is on its way! 3


	5. Wave 5: Te Jobu

**Hey everyone~ Only a couple of people requested this one, but I had an idea for it (which I'm not sure if you guys will be totally crazy for, but I have no idea. I hope you are). I have even more ideas lined up for after this one, so this is sort of a filler. I apologize. D= There's still lemony goodness in this one though, so enjoy! =3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or the respective characters. That would be super cool, though.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hours later, after a quick shower to wash the sweat out of her hair and the cum off of her legs, Amu laid next to Ikuto on her parent's bed.

They had set up his things (which consisted only of his shopping bag, his dirty clothes, and his plastic bag filled with porn) along the side of the bed, and now were watching one of her dad's old action movies on the big TV in front of them.

Amu sighed. She had never cared for action movies. Especially the stuff her dad was into; no plot, just car chases. She much preferred fluffy romantic comedies, even if they were all super predictable.

She winced as some guy's head got blown off by some guy in a passing racecar. This was _really_ not her thing. She looked around for anything to distract her. It didn't need her full attention; she just had to be looking at something else.

Her hand hit the nearest bag next to the bed. Her fingers closed around it and pulled it up next to her.

The plastic porn bag. Of course. She had seen some of its contents before; she would be fine with leafing through one of the magazines while brains splattered across the television screen.

She pulled out one of the magazines and flipped it open. In this one, an American-looking girl with big boobs and bleached hair sat on her hands and knees while a dark-haired man pounded into her from behind. The blonde's mouth was agape, looking genuinely ecstatic.

Heat rose to her face. Boys had _such_ weird tastes. It sort of reminded her of that time he had taken her in the dressing room, though…his hands caressing her breasts…his dirty words filling the air…

"Whatcha looking at?" The nonchalant voice came from beside her.

She quickly shut the magazine and shoved it back into the bag. She really hoped that he didn't see how red her face was burning. "N-Nothing!"

He chuckled and reached back into the bag to fish out the magazine. Even more blood rushed to her face as he ever-so-casually flipped through its contents. Her eyes averted back to the TV screen to watch heads fly instead.

They quickly turned back to the wall as some guy got stabbed in the stomach. "Why do boys even _like_ this stuff?" The question had just slipped past her lips. She really hadn't meant to just blurt it out the way she did.

"Turns them on." His answer was casual and blunt. She looked back at him, the magazine still in his hands, with a slight glimmer of confusion in her eyes.

"The…movie?" When it finally hit her, however, it hit hard. Her golden eyes widened in realization. "N-No, no, th-that's not what I meant!"

"Sounded like it…" he muttered in response. They sat there like that for a few more tense, awkward moments. The only sounds echoing, seemingly deafeningly, were those of the movie and of Ikuto turning the pages if the magazine.

She rolled her eyes before snuggling up next to him to have another look. Ikuto was indifferently looking at some lady with two of her fingers shoved inside of herself, her high-heel clad feet spread far apart.

This time, she had actually managed to somewhat suppress her blush. "What's-"

"She's masturbating." This answer was just as blunt as the last one.

And her blush was back. "I-I-I know that! But…" Oh, fantastic. Now she regretted even opening her mouth in the first place. What would he think about her if he really knew her question? He would probably tease her at the worst, which she supposed was nothing new…alright, she'd ask. As long as her teasing wasn't _too_ public.

"Ikuto…how do boys do that?"

Although the question caught him way off-guard, his expression didn't change, save for a slight twitch of one of his eyes. "It's…It's pretty much what you would guess." Crap. As calm as he tried to keep his voice, the fact that it squeaked in the middle of his sentence was undeniable.

"But…I have no idea how it would work." Her voice was filled with a child-like innocence. It almost reminded him of a curious kitten.

"W-Well…you just grab it and move your hand like…" How was he supposed to explain it? He took a deep breath and plastered his signature smirk across his face as an idea crossed his mind.

"Want me to show you?" he asked in his most devious voice. He saw her eyes drift around the room bashfully. She was so cute this way…

"Ah…only if you want to…" Was it okay that she could feel her heart beating so hard? In a way, she was really excited, but in others, the anxiety was becoming too much.

He gave a genuine smirk as he set the magazine to his side. "Alright." He quickly lifted his shirt over his head, giving her a beautiful view of his slightly muscular chest. She watched innocently as he pulled down his pants and underwear and threw them aside.

"Your turn." Her eyes were already glued to his soft cock. She barely heard his order; her arms just lifted her shirt and bra off automatically.

Her panties and skirt were the next to go, just before her long striped socks. They joined the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. "Ikuto…why do I have to take my clothes off, too? You're the one who will be…um…"

"Masturbating?"

"Yeah."

"This way, it's better for me. You like thinking about shirtless boys while you touch yourself, right?"

"Th-That's none of your business!"

He chuckled before picking up the magazine again. Class was starting. He scooted closer to her on the bed, making sure she also had a nice view of its contents.

"First, you have to get yourself hard. Sometimes it just happens, but most of the time you look at something like that." His finger was pointing to the same picture she had seen in the mall of the smiling woman riding the guy's dick.

"We guys like to pretend that we're the ones with our junk lodged into her. That's why they don't show the men's faces most of the time."

Amu's eyes were still stuck on Ikuto's member. She watched in amazement as it slowly began to rise up.

"Sometimes we don't even need porn. If we're lucky, we can just play with whatever's right in front of us…" His hand came up and squeezed one of her still-growing breasts, drawing out a moan from the bubblegum-haired girl.

She could feel herself growing wetter with each passing second. As much as she wanted to touch herself, this was all about Ikuto. She kept watching as he grew harder and harder. He was almost fully aroused by now.

His hand drifted down between her legs and lightly brushed against her clit. She let out a slightly surprised yelp as his finger rubbed against her slick opening, playing with the outer lips.

She could feel her hips grinding against his hand as his eyes gazed hungrily at her chest. She stared at his dick in the same way, watching it twitch as it reached its full height.

A quiet moan of disappointment passed her lips as her took his hand away. "Alright, next, you wrap your hand around it like this." With his right hand, he grabbed himself at the base and squeezed, his other hand still holding the magazine.

"Then you move your hand up and down like this." His hand slid slowly up to the head, pausing only for a moment before moving back down. A quiet moan filled the air as his hand hit the base again.

He repeated the motion, beginning to pick up speed. Occasionally, he would stop at the top, taking a moment to rub the head with his thumb. His moans were gradually becoming louder with each stroke.

Amu was completely hypnotized. She scooted closer to his pole for an even closer look, leaning her head in so she was right next to the action. Her hand came out, lightly touching the head as his hand moved up and down the shaft.

She barely even noticed his hand quickly slow down and stop at the base. Once she did, she looked back at his midnight eyes for more lessons.

Her gaze was returned with a triumphant smirk. "Would you like to try?" She nodded bashfully at him before positioning herself in between his legs. She grabbed him at the base and squeezed, trying to copy him. She couldn't even fit her entire hand around him, he was so thick.

Her hand moved quickly up and down the shaft. She had to admit, this was pretty hot. Boys got to do this all the time without any judgment; she only wished that she could do the same.

It got a little repetitive, though. After a minute or two, she began to wonder how long it was going to take. It's not that she was getting tired or anything; she was just really bored and really horny.

That was when a little light bulb turned on over her head. She pushed his dick all the way up so that it was completely pressed flat against his stomach. She crawled on top of his waist and sat herself down on the edge of his shaft so that her lips hugged the underside of it tightly.

He gasped at the sudden contact. She felt burning hot and so wet on top of him, even though she was only sitting on a tiny part of his pole. Once she started sliding back and forth on top of him, covering the underside of his shaft with her hot juices, he let out a long, noisy moan.

He saw himself twitch underneath her wet hole. Not good. He never wanted this to end, it would be disastrous, not to mention really embarrassing, if he were to cum after just a couple minutes of her treatment.

Amu humping the life out of his dick wasn't really helping, either. It really was all he could to do to just lie there and take it, moaning in unison with her as she sandwiched his meat in between them.

He mustered up every ounce of will power he had and sat up on his knees, taking her shoulders into his hands. He gently lowered her back onto the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist, finally embracing his dominance over her.

He slid himself over her clit in the same way that she had been humping his dick just a moment ago. He went slowly, teasing her, never breaking eye contact. The look on her face was so cute; her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth hanging open to let out an occasional groan…it was hard to believe this was the same girl who just a minute ago was wanking him off.

She tried as hard as she could to move her hips in time with his, becoming desperate to cum. She began grunting in sexual frustration as his navy eyes stared into her. Her hole started tightening below him, so close to orgasm.

Some sort of primal instinct bubbling beneath the surface started to rise up and take over her mind and body. Her hand shot out and grabbed his dick, guiding the head to her needy, swollen clit. She rubbed it against her jewel as hard and fast as she could, making his dick wave around wildly.

"Wh-Whoa! Amu!" Although he felt himself spasm against her again, he wasn't able to see it due to how fast she was moving his dick around. A forceful squirt of precum shot out of his dick, hitting her clit hard and making her cum instantly.

"Ikuto! Ah! I'm cumming! Oh my god, Ikuto!" With a shriek, her pussy contracted and squirted her hot cream all over the head of his dick. She continued screaming as her hole spurted out a whole load of her cum, coating his entire pole in her juices.

With this, he pulled himself away as much as he could. If he had stayed on her clit, he probably would have lost it right then and there. He grabbed himself as he watched her orgasm take her over, using her hot cream as a lube to stroke himself slowly.

Amu writhed around on the bed, her small hands grabbing onto her breasts, as her orgasm slowly came to an end. Her eyes met his as he continued to jack himself off, his face clenched up, struggling to hold it in. His loud moans filled the air as he fired another shot of precum right onto her fat, bald cunt lips.

She quickly rubbed it all over her jewel. Her passionate hunger to cum again was driving her insane. Three of her fingers slid easily inside of her hole, rubbing her g-spot while she listened to the loud, wet sounds of his fapping.

They sat there, Amu on her back, Ikuto on his knees, masturbating to the sight of each other. Ikuto's balls felt like they were about to burst. He _had_ to hold it in. He never wanted this kind of pleasure to end. At the same time, he wanted so badly to cum into her sweet, tight hole, to watch her scream and feel him contract around him as he drew out her orgasm.

He looked down to see his hand speeding up. When had that happened? He looked back at Amu, who was currently struggling with her own orgasm. He could help with that.

He leaned forward, pressing the smooth head of his cock against her entrance. His hand grabbed his slick, wet dick and slowly rubbed her dripping entrance up and down. He felt her hole contract, anticipating her nearby orgasm.

A touch on his hand shocked him. He looked down to see Amu's small hand on top of his bigger one, guiding it up and down over his cock. Her hand squeezed his, pulling his hand faster and faster over the thick shaft.

His hand slowly freed itself from her tight grip, letting her touch his cum-covered meat for herself. Her hand slid easily over his throbbing dick as she pushed it against her hot, slippery entrance.

She kept beating him off as she held him on her swollen pink clit. The sounds of his hot, wet cock as she gave him the best hand job he had ever received in his life combined with his loud, throaty moans was almost too much for her to take.

Ikuto was just as close to cumming as Amu. His monstrously huge dick throbbed and twitched on her jewel as more precum shot out. His moans morphed quickly from pleasured groans to yelps of ecstasy to shouting out his need for her.

"God Amu, I'm gonna cum! Amu, ah, faster!" Her head threw itself back against the bed as her hole tightened even more.

"Ah, not yet, I'm so close…Oh, Ikuto, ah! Oh yeah, almost! Come on!" Her other hand came down between them to help jack him off. She could feel his hot, wet meat spasming wildly underneath her hands, almost as if it had a mind of its own.

"Amu, oh god…I need…I need to cum! Please Amu, make me cum!"

Ikuto's nuts felt like they were going to burst. As badly as he wanted to cum, he just couldn't. He could feel the warmth spreading throughout his cock and down into his balls that were just aching to shoot. The sheer agony of not being able to shoot off was torturing his poor, teenage balls to the point of turning a bright red color.

A wave of animalistic force washed over his body, his hands shooting out to grab Amu by the hips and flip her over onto her hands and knees. His grip on her tightened as he pushed himself inside the vice-like warmth, her pussy immediately squeezing tightly around him as her cum squirted out.

He didn't even hear her mewling in protest, nor the orgasmic moan that escaped her when he finally shoved himself inside. All he heard was the loud, wet sounds of his dick slamming into her hot, tight hole.

He shoved himself inside her all-too-willing entrance as surprised moans escaped her lips. Ikuto pounded into her from behind, her hole visibly stretched by his thick meat. The whole bed bounced and the springs squeaked loudly with every hard, powerful thrust, absorbing his building sexual frustration.

His strong hands grabbed onto her hips and pulled her up and down his pole like a rag doll. It felt like he was about to burst, his balls spasming wildly.

A loud shout filled the room as he felt his dick twitch one last time. A huge shot of cum shot out of the head, filling her up instantly.

"Yeah! Oh god, fuck yes! Amu, I'm cumming! Yeah!" Another shout echoed as another shot of cum squirted into her awaiting hole, gushing out between them and landing on Ikuto's crotch.

Loud, drawn out moans filled the air as he continued fucking her as hard and fast as he could. More of his hot cum squirted out of her entrance and ran down their legs down onto the bed sheets.

He pulled out of her, cock in hand, and rolled onto his back. She followed suit, her hand guiding his up and down his softening dick as a few more weak shots of cum spurted out of it.

His moans gradually slowed down as he softened. With a contented sigh, he released what was left of his tension. He weakly turned his head to smile at the golden-eyed girl next to him.

"Sorry about that. I just lost control."

Relief swept over him when he saw her smile weakly back. "Don't worry about it. You can't help it when you're in heat, right?"

The slightest of smirks graced his lips. "Yeah." He leaned in closer to her and planted a tender kiss on her soft, pink lips. His hand came up to smooth down her silky bubblegum hair. "Think anyone heard us?"

Her gaze wandered wistfully around the room. "Let's see…Ami sleeps like a rock, and my parents are going to be out for a couple more days, and my charas…"

Her honeycomb eyes shot open. "Oh god…my charas!" She quickly sat up, escaping his embrace to look around the room.

A speck of blue caught her eye. Sitting on the dresser, Miki sat with her sketchpad and pencil, adding the finished touches to her newest masterpiece. Upon noticing Amu's attempt to stab her with her golden daggers, she feebly smiled and flipped the sketchpad towards them to reveal a detailed drawing of Ikuto humping Amu's dripping pussy, their faces both clenched up in orgasm.

Amu's palm met her burning hot face. How could she have let this happen? In one swift motion, she was out of bed, Miki in hand, her finger on the light switch. With a quick "good night," the light was out and the door slammed shut.

Ikuto sat in the now cum-stained bed, a look of confusion and amusement on his face. Searching around in the dark for the remote, he turned off the movie, threw the magazine aside and drifted off to a content sleep.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Honey: **Long chapter is _really fucking long_. O.O

**Ikuto: **Five pages of lemon isn't exactly something I'm going to complain about, though…

**Amu: **Does Honey-chan…hate me? D=

**Honey: **Heehee, no. I actually luvs Amu because she reminds me so much of myself. But the readers are requesting plot for some reason, so I have to do this kind of stuff now. X3

**Ikuto: **Maybe our secret love will be revealed, ne, Amu?

**Amu: **TT^TT

**~Review Responses~**

OMGOMGOMGOMG I HAVE 100 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FKJFSJKLSDJKLS.

Gerard is Beautiful- Your review made me smile so much, you win the contest~ =3 You really understand how to give great criticism, which is the best gift an author can receive. Pointing out what makes my story worth reading is SO SO SO important, that way I can understand what it is I'm doing right. Expect a message from me in the morning. =3

MichiiHaru- An honorable mention, for sure. The fact that you used the phrase "poops the moment" earns you serious cool points. (-10 cool points from me for mentioning cool points.)

Angel of Randomosity- *gives Youko* We had lots of fun. Thanks again. :3

Forever and Always- That sounds like so much fun. O.O I might not be a good enough author yet, though. I have a hard time getting into their heads. If I'm up to it though, most definitely. =3

Mystical Flying Piggies- Another honorable mention. Yours made me smile a lot, too. =3 And when you say French park…are you talking about the awesome one in Minnesota? I hope so. That would be SO COOL. XD

**Anyway, thanks again for all of your support, you guys! I love all the yummy snack and your awesome reviews~ *shares various cookies, takoyakis, and Ikuto's oreos with awesome readers***


	6. Wave 6: Kuriya

**Hey everyone~ Sorry I haven't been posting for so long, but I'm back! I'll be posting a lot more now, I recently discovered some fanart of this story on devArt and was so inspired that I decided to write more. Please accept this lemon as an apology. ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or the respective characters. That would be super cool, though.**

Amu stumbled out of bed, still sore from the previous night. Her pink hair was in a state of disarray, her entire body covered in a film of sticky sweat, desperately in need of a shower. The house was completely silent save for the sounds of birds chirping outside the window.

She quietly snuck into the bathroom, hoping not to disturb any of the house's sleeping residents. After a quick shower, she brushed out her dripping hair and slipped into the only clothes she'd set out, a white bra and panties set with subtle pink ribbons. It was blistering hot out and she'd forgot to set the air conditioning the night before, something her parents always did when they weren't out of town.

She could feel herself starting to sweat again even as she turned up the cold air as high as it would go. The shower almost felt like a waste of water, she thought.

Either way, her stomach was growling, and she'd have to start on breakfast if she didn't want Ami whining to her as she prepared it. Tip-toeing down the stairs, she took care to skip a particularly creaky one. Even if Ami didn't wake up, her hole was still sore and a bit stretched from the past couple day's activities, and she wasn't up for dealing with any morning wood Ikuto might wake up with.

She landed safely at the bottom and carefully stepped into the kitchen. Now to decide what to make. Opening the fridge, she looked inside to see her very limited supply of ingredients. She was given grocery money, but she didn't know what she needed and most of it was still sitting on the kitchen table. There were still some basics; milk, cheese, eggs, bread, and a few others. Perhaps she could make omelets without Suu's assistance.

Grabbing the ingredients, she swiftly set them down on the counter in front of her. Eggs, cheese, some green onions for flavor, butter so they wouldn't stick, what else? Her apron. As nimble as she was catching x-eggs, she was a klutz in the kitchen without Suu and had a tendency to burn herself, a risk only increased by her lack of clothes.

Bending down to slide open a drawer, she found a white and pink frilly apron neatly folded at the top. She had a few now and was using them more often now that Suu was around, and took the opportunity to buy the frilly things she secretly desired to use in the privacy of her own home.

She slipped it over her head and tied it around her back. It showed most of her bust and left the entire back side of her body completely uncovered, something that didn't matter when properly dressed, but seemed obvious when only in a bra and panties. She shrugged it off, figuring the only people who would see it were asleep anyway. Besides, it was adorable and actually matched her underwear really nicely. She could swear she felt a little more confident.

Time to get started. After ever-so-carefully cracking the eggs into a bowl, successfully breaking two of them all over the counter, she pulled out a cutting board and grabbed a chef's knife and got to work on the onions.

Trying to remember everything that Suu had told her, she worked slowly and carefully, making every movement as deliberate as possible. She took care to keep her fingers away from the blade and tightened her hand around the handle, making every cut precise.

A bite on her ear snapped her out of her concentration, the knife slipping out of her hand and into the sink next to her. A surprised yelp escaped her lips.

She heard chuckling behind her, his hot breath on her ear. A warm pair of hands slid down her hips and pulled them closer so she could feel his rock-hard dick through the back of her panties.

"Looks like you've gotten me up."

Before she even realized, he'd flipped her around to push her against the counter, capturing her soft pink lips in an intense kiss. His arms slid all the way around her, taking a firm hold around her waist and gently caressing the sensitive nape of her neck.

She relaxed a bit and returned the kiss, putting her fingers on his bare, toned chest. She pushed him back just enough to break the kiss. "Hey, calm down a little. I'm still kinda sore…"

He crushed her lips with another kiss. "Pretty please? I need you so bad." His hips pressed against hers, pushing his clothed erection against the front of her apron.

She moaned, feeling hot, slippery liquid start to wet her white panties. "It hurts, baby. You stretched me out last night."

His hand slid to her clothed breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. She bit her lip to suppress a moan. More of her juices flowed out, easing the pain a bit. He lifted her apron a bit and pressed his fingers between her legs to feel the soaked cloth of her panties. "I can't control myself when I feel you like this. Seems like you want me just as badly."

He pushed aside the cloth a bit to slip a finger into her. He pumped it in and out a few times before easily sliding another into her hot, soaked opening. This time she couldn't stifle the moan that he drew out of her. His long, rough fingers rubbed her favorite spot for a minute before he paused, grabbing her hips and setting her butt on the countertop.

He slid her panties off her legs, letting them drop to the tile floor, before pushing down his sweatpants just enough to free his hard, twitching dick. It stared up at her as his fingers slipped back into her dripping wet slit, now contracting with pleasure. They pumped in and out of her while his other hand rubbed her clit back and forth as fast as he could.

As much as she tried, she couldn't stop herself from moaning. This was so much better than when she did it herself. She could feel her juices pouring out around him, soaking his hand and the countertop. Her hips started moving on her own, matching the thrusts of his fingers.

His speed increased, rubbing her jewel hard and fast while he fucked her hot opening with his other hand. She could feel an amazing, squirting orgasm coming on hard and fast. "Oh my god, Ikuto, I'm gonna cum. It feels so fucking good, you're gonna make me-"

As suddenly as he had started, he pulled his fingers away, placing them on her hips instead. They were still gyrating under his palms, wanting more of his touch.

She looked up at him with pleading, golden eyes. "W-What are you doing? Why did you stop?"

"You said you didn't want to. You're sore, remember?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye, a smirk slowly crossing his face. He pushed his hips against hers, savoring her moan as he let her rub her wet jewel on his huge, rock-hard dick.

Her legs opened even wider before wrapping around his body, her hips still moving so she could hump his pole with her soaked opening.

"I changed my mind."

She reached in between them, grabbing and squeezing his boner, before pointing the spasming head right at her leaking hole. She pulled it toward her, feeling it rub against her clit as she led it towards what it wanted most.

His lips caught hers in a searing kiss just before he looked down between them, watching his meat push its way into Amu's tight pussy. He went slowly, seeing it devour him inch by slow inch, feeling her squeeze him tightly as her juices surrounded him.

Amu moaned with pleasure as he buried himself in her to the hilt. He leaned in, stealing another kiss before squeezing her hips in his hands. He pulled out just a bit and started humping her shallowly, hearing her squeaks of pleasure with every thrust.

Amu could already feel herself getting close. She could feel him rubbing all of her walls and her clit with every thrust of his hard cock, and she heard her moans growing louder.

"Oh, Ikuto, keep going, don't you dare stop. I'm gonna cum, you're gonna make me fucking cum. Oh god, keep going!"

He heard this and his hand flew to her clit, rolling and pinching it hard. That's all it took to send her over the edge. She screamed and tensed up, her tight pussy contracting around him hard, hot juices flooding out of her. Waves of pleasure shot through her entire body as her orgasm completely took her over.

It took everything her had not to immediately fill her with his cum. He desperately held it in as he stopped thrusting, feeling her walls squeeze him with everything they had. He could feel his hot precum leaking into her already.

As her moaning started to subside, he pulled his massive cock out of her spasming hole, grabbing her hips and flipping her over to bend her over the counter top. He pushed his meat back into her, savoring the sound of her ecstatic mewls. She looked back at him, her hair flipped over her shoulder, a look of pure orgasmic pleasure on her face.

He reached around to grab her bouncing breasts as he started humping her. His smooth, rounded head rubbed against her g-spot with every thrust while his balls slapped against her clit. He could already hear her next orgasm building through the amazingly sexy moans escaping her lips.

She could feel his precum spilling into her uncontrollably, pouring out between them every time he slammed into her pussy. She knew he was close to the edge, and she wanted every drop of hot, sticky cum she could get out of him.

Ikuto was desperately trying to hold in his jizz from exploding into her dripping wet pussy, but it was slipping out fast and hard. He started fucking her with everything he had, hammering into her hole with a speed he didn't realize he could manage, moaning loudly along with her as they both neared their peaks.

She was just about to cum when he suddenly pulled out of her wet hole, flipping her back over and pushing the huge head of his dick against her jewel. Cum started shooting out hard onto her clit, stimulating it more than enough to make her scream out in ecstasy. She grabbed onto him as an intense orgasm took over, her pussy contracting in orgasm as he shot it with blast after blast of cum.

He grabbed his dick, pulling it off of her dripping hole and pointing it at her boobs. He could no longer suppress his moans as he squirted his hot, sticky cum all over her tits, watching it drip down her stomach and down to her pussy.

"Oh fuck, you're amazing, it feels so fucking good. Ohh yeah, you make me cum so fucking hard."

All Amu could do was moan in pleasure, shuddering in his arms as her juices mixed with his. The feel of his cum squirting out onto her tits and running down her body was hot enough to get her even more wet.

As his moaning subsided, she got down on her knees, grabbing his dick at the base. She squeezed hard and pulled up on his hard shaft, milking out every drop she could into her mouth. He moaned at her every touch, loving the look on her face as she swallowed the rest of his load. She put her mouth on the tip, just over the hole, and sucked out whatever she could.

He shuddered as the last few drops spurted into her mouth. She pulled away and smiled up at him, feeling his cum sliding down her throat. Standing up, she pulled her apron back up over her breasts. An adorable smirk crossed her lips.

"Now time for _your_ breakfast."

**Someone drew fanart for this! :D  
To view (and give Amuto-Tsukyomi much praise and cookies) go to:  
****http:/amuto-tsukiyomi .deviantart**** .com/#/d3kr7eu  
****http:/amuto-tsukiyomi .deviantart**** .com/#/d3l25lo  
(Without spaces. XP)**

**Honey: **Alright, I'm back everyone! First lemon written after losing my virginity, although I'm a little rusty from not writing anything in like…almost two years. XP  
**Amu: **What could you possibly have been doing for TWO YEARS?  
**Ikuto: **Her boyfriend, baka.  
**Honey: **No, no, I actually got a job and stuff! I've been busy! But yeah, that too.  
**Ikuto: **Told you. *smirk*  
**Honey: **But on the plus side, it's summer, so when I'm not working I can write, and let's just say I have a little more to write about.  
**Ikuto: **Sounds like fun, ne, Amu?  
**Amu: ***defeated sigh*

**~Review Responses~**

Too many reviews to sort through right now, but for that I have no one to blame but myself. XP  
But 200 reviews? I love you guys so fucking much. ^^

**Thanks so much for your patience, I love you guys. 3  
And one more thing; I have an idea for another story that I think you guys will love. Should I start on that and alternate writing chapters between this and the new one, or just focus on IIH? PM me! :D**


	7. Wave 7: Gyakuten

**Hey everyone~ It's pretty safe to say that I've given up on any hope of being able to regularly update this. Hope you guys are still reading! On another note, this chapter shall contain some amount of plot, but really will mostly serve as an explanation for Ikuto's heat and make way for a smexy lemon. :3**

* * *

After the long and strenuous process of whisking Ikuto back upstairs, preparing breakfast, and sending Ami off to a friend's house for the day, Amu sighed in exhaustion as she brought a plate for Ikuto upstairs. With the house to themselves, she could deal with him as she needed to without the fear of anyone listening in. She opened her bedroom door, watching his ears perk up as a very cat-like expression crossed his features at the sight of food. She thrusted out the plate to him unceremoniously. "Here. Wouldn't have taken as long as it did if a certain someone didn't interrupt me."

"Itadakimasu!" he said, grabbing the plate and tearing off a piece of the omelette before tossing it into his mouth. He was about to tear off another piece before he was interrupted by the pink-haired girl still standing in front of him.

"Ne, at least eat it like a person." She tossed silverware bundled in a napkin into his lap.

He regained his composure, unwrapping the napkin and taking out a fork before digging in again.

It was fascinating watching him eat. He certainly had the bottomless-pit of a stomach characteristic of young men such as himself, but had his own uniquely cool composure. Even so, his excitement showed through his catlike attributes, his ears twitching periodically as his tail flicked back and forth in delight. She couldn't help but smile at the sight as she sat down next to him on the bed. "Hey, what's with the cat-ears lately? Seems like you've been chara-changed since you came here."

Ikuto gulped down the last of the omelette. Carefully setting down the plate on a nearby table, he answered. "Didn't I tell you, Amu-chan? I'm in heat. More accurately, Yoru's in heat."

Her arms folded across her chest as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got that. Why the ears, though?"

His hand came up, stroking one of the soft cat ears as his other arm wrapped around her. "You've seen the way I've been acting. I can't help myself around you."

"Like that's any different from norma-mm!" Her snide remark was quickly cut off with a kiss. He teased her with his tongue before pulling away and leaving her hanging.

He leaned back on the bed as his usual nonchalant expression returned. "Now imagine is Yoru was like that around other people's dreams..."

She lied down next to him, letting his arm snake around her to pull her closer to his body. Her gaze turned to her eggs, all still asleep in their basket on the end table next to them. "You mean he would...?" A nod of confirmation from the man next to her confirmed her suspicions as her voice trailed off.

"I can't let him out around other peoples' charas when he's in heat. I couldn't live with myself knowing that he'd traumatized someone else's future self that way..."

Amu considered the implications. What would happen if one of her charas were violated that way? Would they close up into X-eggs, or would she grow up feeling the effects of it? Ikuto, of course, wasn't the awful guy she'd made him out to be at first, but the more she got to know him, especially seeing this protective side of him, the more admiration she held for him. She wouldn't exactly call his using it as an excuse to sleep with her noble, but the fact that he was preventing the corruption of others' dreams this way did earn him some respect in her eyes. She couldn't even imagine having to handle that kind of responsibility. Her innate curiosity that always seemed to cause trouble began to surface once more as she snuggling into his arms. "What's it like, Ikuto? To be in heat like that?"

A spark flashed in his eyes as an idea started to form. He turned his head to her, keeping his expression calm. "Do you play with yourself, Amu?"

And there came the inevitable regret. She could feel her entire face flush as she struggled to hold on to an answer. "W-Wh-What kind of a question is _that_? I mean, I- I..." Her expression quickly turned into a scowl as his steadfast expression broke, her face burning brighter as his smirk took over. "Th-That's not funny, you know."

His arms tightened around her, pulling her into a complete embrace. His lips pecked her on the cheek, feeling their warmth. "Not even when you're alone at night, thinking of me?"

She huffed at him, not wanting to justify the question with a response. All she could think of were those nights under the covers once everyone was asleep, her hand finding its way down her pajama pants, her fingers touching and rubbing between her legs as the area grew hotter and wetter. Her other hand would cover her mouth, muffling her moans of pleasure and delight. _'Oh, Ikuto...'_

He smirked again, reading her all too well despite her cool and spicy exterior. "It's a lot like that. Your mind losing focus, those feelings intensifying between your legs, until all you can think about is relieving it. Your body craves it, your loins getting hotter and hotter until all you need, all that even matters, is someone's touch. You start to ache, the frustration builds, until you can't help but do whatever it takes to alleviate your desires. Do you ever feel that, Amu-chan?"

This time, try as she might, she couldn't quite bring herself to look as frustrated as she tried to. His words were staring to turn her on, though she refused to admit it to herself. "Maybe, sometimes I...I can't help myself..." She was looking right into his eyes, watching him smile back at her.

"It's a lot like that, only much, much worse."

She almost felt kinda sorry for him. It must be unbearable having to feel that way all the time whenever he went into heat. How bad could it possibly be? With one more glance at her eggs, she had a little idea of her own. "Ikuto, if you wanted...maybe I could try?"

His eyes widened like saucers. Every image he'd ever had of her begging for his touch started racing through his mind. "You mean...changing with Yoru?" It was a risky idea, especially with her eggs sitting there out in the open like that. He could feel the stirrings of a huge wave of heat coming on.

She looked at him coyly, her cheeks pink. "Yeah, I mean, if you want to."

He gazed at her, taking in her beauty. Her curious golden eyes, her bubblegum hair just slightly disheveled, her golden skin reflecting off the morning sun's light, all coming together in an image of perfection. In one move, he was off the bed, the basket of her eggs in his hand, carefully setting them in her closet before slamming the door shut. He sat her up on the bed, tenderly kissing her despite her confused expression. "Alright. I'll let you. But you have to promise to trust me, okay?"

Her lips met his with another kiss. "Always."

He smiled back, letting his fingers entwine with hers. He leaned in, kissing her for a few tense moments, before pulling back, his hands working at his belt. "You're going to need to take everything off."

She looked at him a bit shocked. "What? Why?"

By this time, his belt was completely undone, hanging at the sides of his zipper as he worked at undoing that, too. "It's a cute little outfit. You don't want to end up tearing it off, would you?" With his pants completely undone, he reached inside, pulling his erection through the hole in his boxers. He was already almost seven inches long, and not even fully hard yet.

A shadow of doubt crossed her mind, but she _had_ promised to trust him. "Alright, fine." Ikuto stroked his cock as she pulled her shirt over her head, feeling it grow and stiffen in his hand. By the time she'd removed her skirt and panties, a bead of precum had already spilled over the head. This was definitely going to be one of the strongest heat waves he'd ever felt, which was saying quite a bit. He just hoped she could handle it. She now sat next to him on the edge of the bed, her complete nakedness contrasting the fact that he was still almost entirely clothed. At this realization, he got up, pulling off his shirt before moving onto removing his pants. This was going to get messy.

"Are you ready, Amu-chan?"

She smiled at him and nodded tentatively. "Yeah."

He took one last look at her gorgeous body, taking it all in before releasing Yoru. The kitten chara was disheveled and a bit red in the face, seemingly overcome with arousal. As he started to say something, Ikuto spoke up. "Yoru, you're going to change with Amu just for a little bit, okay? Just until this wave is over."

"Where is she, nya? This is going to be a really, really intense one, nya~" His paws couldn't keep themselves from rubbing between his legs as he spotted her on the bed. She smiled back at him, poking him on the nose before letting him sit on her hand to bring him closer to her chest.

"C'mere, you naughty kitty." With that, he disappeared between her breasts. Pink cat ears popped up from her head, a matching pink tail sprouting from her back. "Chara chang-ah!"

Her legs spread open, her body leaning down to see what was happening. Her completely hairless lower lips were turning pink, swelling even more that usual. She could see her fluids starting to pour out of her, making her pink, puffy slit glisten with her clear juices. Her arousal was completely taking over, her body moving on its own. She was on all fours on her bed, offering her soaking pussy to the man before her. Even more hot fluid came out and dripped onto the bed. She barely managed to speak between gasps. "I-Ikuto! What's happening to me?"

He smiled, one hand still stroking himself as he approached her quivering pussy. He put one hand one her ass to hold her steady. "This, my dear, is heat. This is what it feels like to truly need another's touch. Do you need my touch, Amu?" He punctuated the question by flicking her soaking wet clit. She cried out in need as he examined his finger, now slick with her juices from just that brief touch.

"Yes! I need it so bad! Ah!" She yelped in pleasure as he bent over, pinching her clit between his thumb and finger and rolling it in between them. More of her aromatic wetness spilled out, wetting his hand as he toyed with her jewel. His tongue delved into her, going in big, slow circles, tracing every inch of her slit. She let out moan after loud moan of pleasure, unable to control her voice or her hips. He pulled back, letting his other hand come up to her pussy, easily sliding in his finger. In and out it slid, each time pulling out more of her juices. He doubled his pace as his tongue found her clit, rapidly flicking it hard and fast as he rolled the little pearl between his fingers.

Amu cried out in pleasure. She was right on the edge, so close to cumming, but she just couldn't. The pleasure was absolutely overwhelming. More juices poured out of her still, her pussy begging for release. Even as Ikuto sped up his ministrations, adding another finger into her to stroke her tight insides as he licked and flicked her dripping clit, it was as if her body was refusing to cum. "Please Ikuto, please baby, fuck me. I need your cock, I need it inside me so bad."

He doubled his pace, making her kitty ache even more for release as she cried out in unbearable pleasure before pulling away. He got up on the bed, sitting up on his knees behind her, holding onto her ass. He took his boner into his hand, rubbing her pearl with it before prodding the head at her entrance. "Is this what you want, Amu? You want me to put my dick into your pussy?"

Her hips moved on their own, wetting the head of his cock with her hot juices, desperately trying to push it inside her. "Yes, baby! Please, I need it!"

His hand grabbed the base of his dick, rubbing the tip up and down along her dripping slit. "And then what, Amu? Did you want me to slide it in and out? Did you want to feel me fill your hole with my cock?" His teasing was merciless now, stroking her clit with his tip, feeling her wetness leaking out onto him.

"Yes! Oh god, Ikuto, please just fuck me! Stick your fat cock in my pussy and fuck me!" She could feel her lower lips throbbing in frustration as he position the head of his cock between them.

"If you insist, Amu-chan." With that, his hands grabbed her hips. In one motion, he pulled her soaked, throbbing pussy onto his massive dick, burying his pole to the hilt.

She felt it. Oh god, did she feel it. The orgasm hit her immediately. Her walls squeezed around his enormous, rock hard boner, tighter than they ever had. She froze, feeling the liquid rushing out of her, pouring out between her legs. His pole pulled out of her. The scream escaped her throat. His hands kept their firm grip on her hips, letting her squirting pussy release onto his huge dick, covering it with her clear juices. Wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her, her entire pussy contracting with every jet of cum she released. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as her entire body trembled. Her kitty forcefully shot out onto the huge pole that was now being held against it, making her cum spray everywhere. The orgasm finally began to subside as he pushed the enormous head of his dick into her pussy once more.

"Do you need more, Amu-chan? Did you need more of my cock?"

All she could do was nod, her cat ears following the motion. He easily slid the rest of the way into her, burying himself to the hilt. His thrusts were shallow, hitting her everywhere she needed to be, but oh so fast. He couldn't believe how incredibly wet she was, or how much cum she'd squirted onto his magnificent body. He noted this as he hammered into her hot, tight hole, her cum acting as an amazing lube. His hands slid down her body, grabbing hold of her breasts as his hips moved on their own. His pace quickened as he took in the view of his love giving herself to him on all fours.

Amu could already feel herself getting close again. It was as if her body just couldn't get enough of his meat. That combined with his shallow, quick thrusts was making her pussy feel as needy as it ever had.

Ikuto felt her slippery pussy getting hotter and hotter around his boner. The searing heat only served to bring him dangerously close to the edge. He squeezed her boobs in his hands, listening to her moans of pleasure as he fucked her needy opening. Suddenly, he could feel her squeezing around him in a vice-like grip. He felt some precum spurt out into her opening as he tried desperately to hold in his cum.

"I-Ikuto! Pull out! I-I need to squirt! I need to squirt again!"

He quickly grabbed his pole at the base and pulled it out of her just in time, jacking it off hard with his hand while he watched her. Her pussy shot out her juices hard at him as he stroked himself to her. They soaked him as she cried out in pleasure, her body shaking as her lover pleasured himself. The squirts rushing out of her stopped just as quickly as they had come, and he wasted no time with pushing himself back into her still-contracting pussy.

She moaned in relief. She loved having him back inside her, where he belonged. His hands slid back down to grab her breasts once again, but this time he didn't bother with the quick, shallow thrusts; she felt him fucking her hard, his enormous dick sliding almost all the way out before hammering back into her waiting pussy, the head hitting her deep inside, over and over again. She'd never been fucked this hard before, but her needy pussy still wanted more, feeling as if it still wasn't enough. "Harder, baby, do me harder! Pump me, please, screw me, do me faster, harder!" She couldn't even believe she was hearing the words coming out of her own mouth, but she felt like she'd never needed something so badly in her life.

Obeying her, he grabbed her hips and pulled her back forcefully onto his dick. He fucked her hard like this, slamming her pussy onto him, using her juices as a lube. He felt her tightening around his thick cock, making even more of his precum squirt out.

"Oh god, Ikuto, it's so good! I love your dick! My pussy loves it so much! Oh god, I'm gonna- Ah, I'm gonna-!" She moaned loud, her pussy contracting around and squeezing his cock, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her.

Ikuto didn't dare let up his hard, fast pace. He was so close to the edge, trying desperately to hold on. Her squeezing pussy was milking his precum out, and he felt it flooding out of the tip of his cock. "Baby, I'm gonna cum, you're gonna make me cum!"

"No! Keep going, I need it so bad! Hold it in, don't you dare cum yet! I need your dick so bad!"

With that, he kept his pace, but tried desperately to hold in his cum. She wasn't squeezing him anymore, but she felt so hot and wet and tight around his dick. His grip on her hips tightened and his body tensed up, his dick straining to hold in the load that was begging to explode inside her. The fact that she was now grinding against it in an attempt to feel even more of it didn't help matters, either.

"Ikuto, pull out again! I'm gonna squirt again, I'm gonna squirt all over your dick!"

"I-I cant...I'm gonna cum inside you, Amu! Ah, I'm cumming!"

He couldn't even finish the sentence before he exploded inside her. His whole dick twitched and throbbed as it shot out his cum into her tightening pussy. He heard her cry out underneath him as she reached her peak as well. All at once, she was squirting all over him from her tiny hole, his cock violently hammering into her as he emptied his load inside. He pulled out, stroking himself hard and letting his dick fire onto her opening, thick strands of cum covering the mound of flesh as it sprayed her juices out onto him. His thumb toyed with her clit as his other hand kept jacking him off, aiming his last few shots of cum to cover her amazing ass. Amu yelped in pleasure and squirted even harder before slowing down herself, her vagina still throbbing in orgasm. From all fours, she collapsed forward onto the bed, bringing Ikuto down on top of her.

She turned to see him, her golden eyes meeting his. They were opened wide, her cat ears pressed back from the shock of what just happened. She opened her mouth to say something before he quieted her with a kiss. It was soft and gentle, greatly contrasting with the incredible roughness he'd just given her. He pulled away, taking in the sight of her. "How was that, koneko-chan?"

"Wha...how do you...every YEAR?" she managed to pant out.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the kitten-like innocence of the girl underneath him. He lifted up her chin for another quick kiss. "Yes, koneko-chan. Not easy to control, is it? But don't worry; only one more week to go!"

With that, she collapsed back onto the bed.

* * *

**Honey: **Oh god I was gone for like a year I'm so sorry~  
**Amu: **Jeez, it's about time...  
**Ikuto: **I'll say.  
**Honey: **Yeah, keeping up with this isn't easy with a job and school and a boyfriend. Not to mention that once I finally started writing again, I got a little distracted...  
**Amu: **With work?  
**Honey: **Um, yeah. Let's call it work, and not seeing how many days in a row we can-  
**Amu: **U-Understood! Well, you're back, and that's what matters, ne?  
**Ikuto: **As long as I keep getting private time with Amu, I don't care about what you do with yours. *smirk*

**Once again, due to my complete negligence towards this story, there's way too many reviews for me to get to. :P Maybe next time!**

**Also, I finally wrote that other story! I think it's WAY better than this one, so you should definitely check it out if you haven't already! Basically, it's about a game of truth of dare between Amu and Utau going awry, leading to well...lots and lots and lots of lemons. It's called Picking Favorites, and here's the link: **s/7272627/1/Picking_Favorites

**I think I'm going to focus on that one more from now on, unless you guys really feel strongly either way. Lemme know! :3**

**/shameless self plug**


End file.
